


Rex hat einen Jedi gesehen

by DragonHoardsBooks



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan wird liebend erwähnt und nie gesehen, Pre-Relationship, clone feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHoardsBooks/pseuds/DragonHoardsBooks
Summary: Auf Kamino, noch vor dem Krieg, sind die Jedi für die Klone ein Mythos.Natürlich lernen sie die Namen all der alten Meister, die Ebenen innerhalb der Jedi Hierarchie, wie genau man am besten für sie stirbt, aber sie haben nie wirklich einen Jedi *getroffen*.Rex ist sich allerdings sicher, dass er gerade einen gesehen hat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rex Saw A Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234768) by [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



> Translation with permission and by wish of the author.  
> Kudos to problemeule on tumblr for betaing, any mistakes left are my own.
> 
> Übersetzung mit Erlaubnis und auf Wunsch der Autorin.  
> Dank an problemeule auf Tumblr fürs beta lesen, übrig gebliebene Fehler sind meine eigenen.

Rotes Haar.

Das war das Erste, das Rex an dem mysteriösen Besucher auffiel, der blöd genug gewesen war, während eines Sturms zu landen. Rotes Haar, dunkel gefärbt vom Regenwasser, das es an einen langen blassen Hals klebte. Und doch erschienen Strähnen von goldenem Feuer unter dem grellen Licht der Kloneinrichtung. Das nächste Detail war ein Bart, wirr und ungekämmt, dann Augen, so grün wie der Meerschaum der den Planeten umfassenden Ozeane Kaminos. Die Kleidung bemerkte er als letztes, ein beinah unwichtiges Detail, und auf das Lichtschwert, das an der Hüfte des Fremden baumelte, hatte er keinen Blick erhaschen können.

Rex wusste, dass der bärtige Mann ein Jedi war, lange bevor er seinen Namen kannte. Er konnte nicht sagen wie oder warum, obwohl der wehende Mantel wahrscheinlich einen Großteil dazu beitrug, ein Teil von ihm wusste jedoch instinktiv, dass er gerade seinen ersten Jedi in Fleisch und Blut gesehen hatte. Durch Zufall. Und es dauerte weniger als fünf Minuten.

“Banthascheiße”, sagte Cody in dem Moment als Rex seine Geschichte während der 18:00 Uhr Mahlzeit erzählte. „Das hast du dir nur eingebildet.“

Hab ich nicht”, beharrte Rex. „Ich schwöre dir, ich habe einen Jedi mit Lama Su den südlichen Korridor entlang gehen sehen. Er wurde zu Jangos Räumen geführt.“

Cody hob in stillem Unglauben die Augenbrauen und stach mit seiner Gabel nach Rex‘ Teller. Rex ließ ihn. Er hatte andere Dinge als Essen im Sinn.

„Jango hasst Jedi”, sagte Cody durch einen halben Mundvoll synthetischen Proteinklumpen. Sie hatten keinen offiziellen Namen, doch die Kaminoaner bestanden darauf, sie Rationswürfel zu nennen.  Die Klone nannten sie _Osik_ -Würfel.

„Ja, und?” fragte Rex.

„Und warum würde jemand, der Jedi hasst, einen einladen?” Cody schmunzelte und nahm einen Schluck synthetischer blauer Milch aus der Tasse auf seinem Tablett. „Das ist der Grund warum ich vor dir Kommandant geworden bin, weißt du.“

Rex wiederholte seine Worte in einem Unterton und nutzte die Gelegenheit, etwas von Codys Teller zu klauen.

„Hey!”

“Wie du mir, so ich dir”, murmelte Rex während er an den Resten von Codys _Osik_ -Würfel knabberte. Er hatte trotzdem keinen Appetit und nach einer Weile ließ er sie auf sein Tablett fallen. Er konnte nicht aufhören, über seinen Jedi nachzudenken.

 _Sein_ Jedi. Das war definitiv ein Gedanke, der zu seiner Ausmusterung führen  würde, sollten die Kaminoaner jemals Wind davon bekommen.

Cody stieß Rex mit seinem Ellenbogen an und schreckte ihn dadurch aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er wirkte besorgt.

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber, _Vod“_ , sagte Cody. „Wir treffen die Jedi bald.“

Rex brummte als Antwort und stand vom Tisch auf. Er wollte gerade „Ich geh rüber in die Baracken“ sagen, aber bevor er noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, zog das Geräusch rennender Füße seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Er drehte sich (wie alle anderen 2.000 Klone in der Kantine) als einer von ihnen herein stolperte, erschöpft und außer Atem. Es war einer der Jungen aus den jüngeren Chargen, der dafür berüchtigt geworden war, sich trotz der vielen Regs eine Nummer auf die Stirn tätowiert zu haben.

„…Kampf …” keuchte der Junge zwischen tiefen, schnappenden Atemzügen.

„Was, Junge?“, fragte jemand.

„Sprich lauter!“, rief ein anderer.

„Geh zurück in den Unterricht! Wir verstecken dich nicht vor den Kaminoanern”, fügte ein Dritter hinzu.

„Ein Kampf!“, schrie der Junge nun lauter, „Jango kämpft mit einem Jedi, ich habe sein Lichtschwert gesehen und alles!“

Die darauf folgende Welle der Stille dauerte nicht lange an bis ein Wirrwarr an Gemurmel die Halle überzog. Blitzartig waren alle auf den Füßen. Als Rex zu Cody zurück schaute, stand sein Bruder ebenfalls. Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen Moment und Cody grinste ihn an.

„Ich schätze mal, wir sollten gehen und den Namen von deinem Jedi herausfinden, oder?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thank you to problemeule for beta work!
> 
> Wiederum Dank an problemeule fürs beta lesen!

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als Rex und Cody den Ort des Kampfes erreichten – eine Landeplattform auf der anderen Seite der Einrichtung – wimmelte dieser bereits mit Kaminoanern, um die sich ein Halbkreis neugieriger Klone gebildet hatte. An der Spitze der Kaminoaner befand sich Lama Su, dessen äußerst ungehaltener Gesichtsausdruck jedem vernünftigen Klon geraten hätte, ihm sehr, sehr weit aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Cody nickte in Richtung von Lama Su. „Wir gehen ihn fragen, wo der Jedi hin ist.“

Rex blinzelte. „Was? Wir dürfen doch offensichtlich nicht…”

Cody grinste ihn an während er sich bereits einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. „Du und deine Regeln, Rex. Komm schon. Willst du den Namen von dem Jedi wissen oder nicht?”

Rex seufzte. “Warte auf mich”, sagte er und folgte Cody durch die Gruppe aus Klonen. Als sie vorne ankamen, befahlen die Kaminoaner den Klonen bereits, sich zu zerstreuen.

„Weißt du, ein Name ist es nicht wert, rekonditioniert zu werden“, zischte Rex in das Ohr seines Bruders, obwohl er fürchtete, dass Cody ihm zustimmen würde.

Aber Cody wurde nicht langsamer. „Niemand wird rekonditioniert und wir brechen keine Regeln“, zischte er zurück. „Du hast wichtige Informationen, die der Premierminister hören sollte, das ist alles.“

„Über  _ was _ ?”

Cody überlegte einen Moment. Sie waren jetzt beide in Sichtweite von einer von Lama Sus Beratern, und sie sah nicht bereit für eine Diskussion aus. „An dem Teil arbeite ich noch.“

„ _ Ernsthaft _ , du…“

„Schh!“ Cody blieb plötzlich stehen, weshalb Rex fast in ihn hineinlief, und richtete sich auf. Rex tat das Gleiche, wenn auch mehr aus Gewohnheit.

„Ma’am“, grüßte Cody in einem ruhigen und ernsten, und doch respektvollem Tonfall.

Die Beraterin sah sie beide an. „CC-2224, CT-7567, jedem Klon wurde geraten den Bereich bis auf weiteres zu verlassen“, erklärte sie emotionslos und ohne eine Aufforderung. Sie wies lediglich auf einen Fakt hin.

Cody nickte und blickte auf Rex. „Verstanden, Ma’am, aber 7567 hat den Jedi gesehen bevor er zu Jango und Boba gegangen ist . Er hat Informationen, die bedeutend für die Situation sein könnten.“

Die Beraterin fokussierte ihren großäugigen Blick auf Rex. „Ist das wahr?“

Rex nickte einmal kurz, ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Ja.“

Die Beraterin betrachtete sie noch einen Moment länger, dann drehte sie sich um und ging hinüber zu Lama Su. Cody und Rex blieben stehen wo sie waren. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Beraterin zurückkehrte, weit hinter Lama Su folgend. Der Premierminister und Leiter der Kloneinrichtung von Tipoca war die Sorte Geschöpf, für die Perfektion am wichtigsten war, und genau deswegen war Rex ihm gegenüber vorsichtig und schon immer gewesen. Blonde Haare waren zwar nicht die Sorte extremer Mutation, die Gentherapie oder Termination erforderte, aber sie fielen trotzdem als unerwünschte Eigenschaft auf, als Defizit, als  _ Fehler _ . Es war offensichtlich an der Verachtung, die für einen Moment über Lama Sus Gesicht huschte, dass dies nach wie vor der Fall war. Er hätte heute Morgen seinen Kopf rasieren sollen. Immerhin waren seine Augenbrauen dunkel.

Rex wappnete sich. „Sir!“ grüßte er, was Cody wiederholte.

„CT-7567“, antwortete Lama Su kühl. „Welche bedeutende Information haben Sie für mich?“

Hier war er. Der Moment der Wahrheit und Rex hatte nichts. Er zögerte eine Sekunde zu lange und Lama SU wiederholte die Frage mit klarer Ungeduld in der Stimme. „ _ Welche _ bedeutende Information?“

Rex schluckte und öffnete den Mund. Doch bevor er ein Wort formen konnte, räusperte sich Cody neben ihm.

„Sir, Entschuldigung“, sagte Cody ohne angesichts der Lüge die Miene zu verziehen. „Ich bin derjenige mit der Information.“

Lama Sus Augen wanderten zu Cody und die Verachtung verschwand aus seinen grauen Tiefen.  _ Wie es sein sollte _ , dachte Rex. Cody war das Paradebeispiel für einen perfekten Klon. Es war unmöglich, ihm nicht zu trauen.

„Es ist unbedeutend, wer von euch beiden die Information hat, wichtig ist nur, dass ich sie erhalte“, sagte Lama Su, immer noch mit einem Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass der Jedi Jango Fetts Räume wieder verlassen hat, kurz nachdem er sie betreten hatte. Möglicherweise hat er etwas von Jango gestohlen. Das hat möglicherweise den Kampf verursacht.“

Lama Su schürzte die Lippen. „Möglicherweise“, stimmte er zu. „Es wird untersucht werden. Sie können jetzt gehen.”

„Ja, Sir”, sagten Rex und Cody, und im nächsten Augenblick gingen sie zurück nach drinnen.

„Ich hasse den Kerl“, grummelte Cody sobald sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten.

„Ja…“, sagte Rex und strich sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Cody erwischte ihn dabei und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

„Tut mir Leid, dass wir den Namen von deinem Jedi nicht herausgefunden haben“, sagte er und hob die Hand um die von Rex zur Seite zu schieben und ihm das kurze Haar zu zausen.

Rex lächelte ein wenig. “Ist schon ok.”

„Immerhin wissen wir, dass er definitiv ein Jedi war. Das ist doch schon mal was!“

„Wir haben bereits gewusst, dass er ein Jedi war. Der Junge hat gesagt…“

„Mm, weil jeder glauben wird, dass Rex in einen Jedi verknallt ist, nur weil so ein kleiner Schlüpfling gesagt hat, es sei ein Jedi“, schnaubte Cody. „Aber Lama Su selbst? Der gesamte Zug wird in weniger als einem Stundenzyklus darüber reden.“

„Das  _ wagst _ du nicht.“

Cody lachte in sich hinein. „Und morgen? Ich wette bis dann weiß die gesamte Einrichtung darüber Bescheid.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe die weiteren Notizen der Autorin hier zusammengefasst.  
> Die Charakterisierung von Rex wurde inspiriert von diesem [Post](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/post/166850422509/norcumi-tygermama-thefreelancerdivision) auf Tumblr. Es fällt bestimmt auf, dass er im Vergleich zur Show eine ziemlich zurückhaltende Person ist. In Clone Wars wird erzählt, dass Rex, als er jünger war, wohl sehr dem Klon Dogma geähnelt hat, also sehr darauf bedacht, die Regeln einzuhalten. Wie im Post oben kommt das daher, dass er mit bloden Haaren, also einem doch recht offensichtlichem "Defekt" besonders vorsichtig sein musste. 
> 
> Im Gegensatz dazu wird Cody in der Show kaum eine eigene Charakterisierung gegeben. Hier wird er so dargestellt, dass er kaum auf mögliche Konsequenzen achtet. Als Kommandant ist er sich seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten stark bewusst, was ihm Selbsbewusstsein gibt.
> 
> Fortsetzung folgt...vielleicht.


End file.
